


play your cards right

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Smut, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri keeps finding Felix in compromising positions with everyone he knows, wearing scoop-necked crop-tops and shorts that let his cheeks hang out of them.Seeing Felix sleep around when he'd previously been a picture-perfect honor student is really,reallystarting to piss Dimitri off.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	play your cards right

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request, babie <3 thanks, anon

When Sylvain slithers into their Thursday economics lecture looking like a disaster, Dimitri sighs.

He’s been cleaning up Sylvain’s messes for as long as he can remember. It’s almost worse now at college considering that the redhead’s been a sophomore for two years, unable to get scrounge up the credits to move on.

“So, who were you with this time?” Dimitri unzips his bag, pulling out his tablet to take notes. When he doesn’t immediately receive an answer, he narrows his eyes at Sylvain, who’s been digging through his things like a convicted felon. “Did you finally cross the line and sleep with a married woman?”

“ _No_ ,” Sylvain replies, appalled. “I think you’re going to break my arm if I tell you.”

A scowl forms on Dimitri’s face. “I’ll certainly feel like breaking it if you don’t.”

Fidgeting for a moment, Sylvain stares up at the clock in the front of the classroom. Unfortunately for him, their professor is running late. “Felix, okay,” Sylvain admits under duress, groaning in defeat. “I was messing around with Felix.”

Because Dimitri doesn’t want to go through the trouble of getting written up for public acts of violence on campus, he lessens the blow so Sylvain’s arm is only bruised instead.

* * *

Freshman year had been a time of discovery, for Dimitri’s friends to drag him to parties and force him to loosen up. He’d joined a fraternity in order to secure future business connections, and had been horrified to discover how many absurdities could occur in a frat house on a Friday night.

Which is why, three weeks into sophomore year, Dimitri expects things to be different. Now, he knows how to avoid the pitfalls of the modern college student, going about his merry way collecting honors.

Or, at least, he thought he did.

He keeps hearing countless rumors about how Felix sleeping his way through the sports teams and they’re making him lose his mind.

For the most part, he can push the whispers out of his head. He knows Felix—Felix could be even more prudish and traditional than Dimitri, at times, and he’d often been furious with Sylvain for sleeping around in their high school years.

But one afternoon, he’s forced to face the fact that there’s some truth to the rumors after all.

Felix is across the quad. Dimitri lowers his hand from where he’d been meaning to wave and call out to his old friend. He stops in place when Felix bends over in the _shortest, tightest_ shorts Dimitri’s ever seen, his six-pack bared because he’s only got on a midriff up top. He has a great ass and even greater legs from years of cross-country practice. Dimitri can’t help but stare, though he has to duck behind a tree to watch the rest of the sight undisturbed.

“You owe me one, Riegan,” Felix says, flashing a cocky smirk at Claude— _Claude_ , of all people. Last year, Felix had complained to Dimitri that the dark-skinned man was always up to no good. He’d said that they should stay away from him, and yet here he is, letting Claude squeeze his ass with a grin on his face.

Unfairly, the sight of Felix crawling into Claude’s lap makes Dimitri want to throw up and squeeze his dick at the same time.

* * *

That first sighting is only the beginning. Felix seems to be flirting with everyone Dimitri knows, beginning with Dorothea, Ashe, and Annette. He even flirts with _motherfucking Hubert von Vestra._ All of them seem perfectly at ease slipping their arms around Felix’s waist and kissing him until he all but fingers himself open in their laps, but what Dimitri wants to know is _why_.

Felix has never, _never_ shown such a blatant interest in sex before, and his outfits keep getting more outrageous. He’d shown up to their world history lecture in cowboy boots and jean bottoms that let his cheeks hang out of the fringe, a plaid shirt tied above his navel.

Dimitri doesn’t know _what_ he’ll do if he manages to get Felix alone to talk to him about it, so he approaches Dorothea, who has a reputation not dissimilar to Sylvain’s, for answers.

She flicks her luscious curls over her shoulder with a big, wide smile. “Well, well. Are you interested in booking an appointment?”

He sputters. “Excuse me?” His mind races, boldly jumping to the conclusion that Felix is booking his time with numerous bed partners for fun. Where on earth has he found the time to complete his assignments with a designated sex schedule?

“You know, for Felix’s part time job? Seems like you didn’t, given the look on your face. I guess it’s not really the kind of thing he’d want you to know about.”

Dimitri’s heart sinks, growing sullen at her comment. “No. He never told me.”

“Well, he’s fine. Felix is a big boy, Dimitri. He knows how to take care of himself.”

She’s right, of course, but that doesn’t make Dimitri feel any less gloomy about the distance Felix has put between them.

* * *

Near midterms, when Dimitri has spied on Felix and his partners in his coquettishly lewd costumes at least twenty times, the brunette pulls him aside after class. “C’mere,” Felix says, his tone stern. “I’ve got something to show you.”

Dimitri’s heart races. He lets Felix lead him through winding corridors to the outside, the two of them continuing to walk until they’re several blocks away from campus. Finally, Felix stops at the entrance of the local art museum, warmly greeting the attendant as they step inside.

He’s dressed somewhat conservatively, at least, though everything he’s wearing is clingy, showcasing his robust pecs and shapely thighs. He lets go of Dimitri’s wrist when they reach a modern exhibit. “I bought something. For you.”

Dimitri is floored, his jaw dropping in awe. “What?” The word comes out in a squeak.

Felix rolls his eyes, jabbing his finger at the painting in front of it. “You dared me, remember? You said I couldn’t buy you anything worth more than five thousand dollars without begging my dad for an allowance.”

“Er,” Dimitri intelligently replies because he has no recollection of this conversation, “was I drunk, when I said it?”

Felix frowns, wrinkling his nose. “Well yeah, but I mean. You usually handle your liquor pretty well. You forgot?”

“Yes?” Woozily, Dimitri puts a hand to his head. “Don’t tell me. When Dorothea said you had a part-time job, you were selling your body to buy this?”

The brunette reels back and punches Dimitri hard in the arm, an even harder punch than he’d thrown at Sylvain a month and a half ago. He leaves the blonde nursing his wound on the floor. “Enjoy your fucking present, asshole,” Felix says before he stalks out of the building.

* * *

The next day, Sylvain looks at Dimitri’s bruise with a wince. “Yikes.”

Dimitri pouts. “Do _you_ know what Felix has been doing for work this semester?”

The redhead glances around, happily noting how sparsely populated the classroom has become by this time of year. “I know, but you have to promise you won’t punch me when I explain this time.”

Dimitri rolls his eyes and sighs, pointing to the purple bloom on his skin. “I don’t think I could muster up my full strength even if I wanted to. I promise.”

“I meant what I said before, when I told you that Felix and I were doing, y’know. Stuff.” Dimitri’s shoulders bunch up and his glare becomes glacial, but Sylvain trudges ahead regardless. “But it was just practice. He said you kept feeling him up at some frat party right before the semester started, teasing him about how quickly he was getting wet and a bunch of other shit I don’t remember. There was that whole thing, about the dare. About how you wanted him to suck your cock in front of everyone or buy you a painting, and he asked you which one you thought he’d be more likely to pull off. Apparently, he took it as a challenge when you said getting the painting would be a bust.”

Dimitri flushes cherry red at Sylvain’s story, burying his face in his hands. “I said all of that? _In public_?” He should probably be more alarmed that he tried to threaten his best friend into giving him a blowjob, given that he’s never identified as gay or bisexual before, but he’s already too far down the rabbit hole to worry about that particular problem.

Sylvain puts a sympathetic hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “Have fun, buddy. Hey, you’ve had plenty of practice cleaning up my messes. Handling Felix should be easy by comparison.”

It won’t be, at _all_ , but that doesn’t mean Dimitri is going to give up.

* * *

In the end, it comes down to subterfuge, something Dimitri is decidedly terrible at. He enlists the assistance of Dorothea and Annette to get Felix alone in one of the library study rooms, a quiet place on a floor that most of the students don’t visit.

“Hello, Felix.” Dimitri greets Felix, wringing his hands restlessly.

Felix seems to think better of his immediate reaction of turning right back out of the door because he’s a fighter; always has been. “Hello, dickweed.”

Dimitri sighs, slowly taking a seat. “I owe you an apology. _Several_ apologies, apparently.”

“No shit,” Felix snarls, folding his arms in a shirt with a deep, deep v, the fabric almost dipping down to his navel. “I was wondering why you never said anything after that party. I bet you didn’t even know it was me you were touching. Just wanted to get your dick wet.”

Dimitri frowns. “I don’t care how inebriated I was, Felix, I would never mistake you for someone else.” Though Felix is supposed to be angry, the words send heat licking up his spine. “Thank you, by the way, for the picture. It’s quite lovely.”

Felix huffs. “A guy at the place where I’m working knew the dude who painted it. They cut me a discount on the price as long as I agreed to lend them a hand.” He can see Dimitri opening his mouth to ask _with what,_ so he blazes ahead, in far too pissy a mood to deal with Dimitri’s sorry little doe eyes. “I don’t _sell my body_ to my friends and acquaintances at school. They run a boutique adult store and they needed a poster boy. The pay’s good. I said yes.”

Dimitri balks, eyes wide. “But, I saw you. Rubbing yourself all over Lorenz. _Lorenz_ , Felix. What was I supposed to think?”

“That you should’ve come over to ask what the hell I was doing,” Felix snaps, amber eyes glowering. “Anyone would die to get a piece of this ass. Getting them to pose with me in these slutty outfits doesn’t take much effort. And, well. You’ve always been able to sniff me out like a hound dog. I thought.” Felix grows flushed, dipping his chin lower against his chest. “That you’d be the first person to step in and say something, to help me get off.”

Dimitri slams his hands down on the table in his rush to stand up and drag Felix to the floor. He crushes their mouths together artlessly, panting as their tongues slide together. Felix bucks his hips for more as Dimitri presses down against him. “You know how thick I can be, Felix. You should’ve told me.”

“The first person to confess loses,” Felix rasps, lips red from where Dimitri bit them. “If you want in this pussy, now you’ll have to beg for it.”

Dimitri snarls at him with half a mind to make him eat those words, but he wants to be able to come back to the library without thinking about ravishing Felix in a study room.

* * *

Felix is riding the hell out of Dimitri on the kitchen floor when Sylvain walks into their apartment. “ _Dudes._ ” He groans, respectfully averting his eyes. “I eat food in here.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Felix retorts, keeping Dimitri from apologizing or breaking away as he squeezes down on his cock, slim fingers caressing Dimitri’s chest. “Like you haven’t done or seen it all before. Get out.”

Sylvain grumbles as he leaves. Dimitri hisses as Felix rocks up on his knees. “I’m pegging you next time. I should do it around Christmas, at the frat house. I’ll make it a dare.”

“Felix,” Dimitri moans, drool slipping out of his mouth.

“I’ll dress you up like a present, in pretty bows in ribbons. I’ll get you a thong at the shop, pinch your ass while you wear it for me all day.”

“What do I get if I win?”

Felix keens, tossing his head back as Dimitri hits his g-spot. “Me, naked, on your bed for three days.”

“I could have that anyways.”

Felix bites Dimitri’s neck with a reedy groan. “That’s a big assumption, you greedy bastard.”

A moment later, they both come, wet and messy against each other.

All’s well that ends well, Dimitri supposes, considering that Felix is sprawled out over him with his hair coming loose from it’s bun, his thighs burning too much to get up right away.

**Author's Note:**

> [orig post/prompt](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/625493031701889024)  
>  **tumblr** [@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
